1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a double-faced film touch screen panel and a fabricating method thereof, in which sensing electrodes for touch sensing and outer lines are formed on both surfaces of the a film substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that may be capable of allowing a user's instruction to be input by, e.g., a selection instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with, e.g., a user's hand or an object.
The touch screen panel may be formed on, e.g., a front face of the display device. The touch screen panel may convert a contact position thereon into an electrical signal. For example, the user's hand or an object may contact the touch screen panel at the contact position. The selection instruction content selected at the contact position of the touch screen panel may be input as an input signal to the display device. A touch screen panel can be substituted for, e.g., a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse. Accordingly, application fields for touch screen panels have been gradually extended.